Justified LV
by LainaFantasy
Summary: Frisk's journey is finally over and everyone is happy. Just then, however, an unwanted guest arrives, and Frisk knows that they have to solve this the hard way... the way they never wanted to take again. [Major spoilers for pacifist and genocide routes]


**Justified LV**

It was the end, wasn't it? Everyone was happy. Frisk comforted Asriel before he disappeared and the barrier shattered. Frisk knew there was one last thing to do-to go find Asriel back at the beginning, but first, they were going to talk to everyone. Just as Asriel faded and Frisk found themselves in front of everyone else, Frisk noticed a doppelganger.

"What's… what's going on? I didn't… I didn't choose this ending! I'm _sick_ of this ending!" the other Frisk said. Their eyes glowed red; the Frisk from this timeline immediately knew that the other Frisk was possessed by Chara.

"What… what are you doing here…Chara?" Frisk asked.

The Chara-possessed Frisk turned on Frisk and glared at them. "This is your timeline? It's pathetic. Here's a word of advice: try killing everyone instead. It's much more fun."

"I did that once, and I regretted it. I'm never doing that again, not when I know that I can make everyone happy."

"Fine," Chara spat at Frisk. "But if I'm stuck in _your_ timeline, I'm doing things _my_ way."

"don't you dare," Sans said, and his eye was glowing with blue fire. "if you mess with everything Frisk worked so hard for… well, buddy, you're going to have…"

"…a bad time, yes, I know. You literally just killed me in my timeline. I've defeated you before, but it's still difficult, and you do manage to beat me half of the time. I was just reloading to try again when I landed here."

"well… allow me to send you back **the hard way** ," Sans said. He initiated a Fight with Chara, and the others stood by in shock and confusion as he summoned bones.

Chara, however, did not stand and take it. They dashed away from the bones and struck out at the bystanders, hitting Undyne. The blow would have killed her, but it wasn't quite spot-on, so she survived. Sans continued to fight Chara, slowly wearing their HP down. He tried to contain Chara, but they got away again and nearly hit Toriel before he blocked them. In the chaos of the fight, when Chara was down to just 3 HP, they dropped their knife.

Frisk didn't think. They just acted.

Frisk lunged for the knife, barely reaching it before Chara, and plunged the blade into Chara's neck, killing them.

Shaking, Frisk got up and stumbled away from the body. They fell backwards and stared blankly at their blood-covered hands.

Sans knelt down next to Frisk. "thanks, kiddo," he said softly. "you helped me save them."

"LV… I'm at LV 2 now…" Frisk murmured. "I… I wasn't planning to reset this time. I had finally figured everything out. I had finally talked to everyone, found every secret, and made everyone happy. But now… I have to do it again."

"Frisk, no, you don't have to do it again."

"I'm at LV 2!" they yelled. "I haven't gained LV for a long, long time in my early resets before I learned how to resist Chara. I swore that I would never gain any more ever again."

"hey kid, kid, it's okay. who has always been the one judging you for your LV? it's me. so if I say you're justified in having this LV and EXP, I think you're good."

Frisk looked up and smiled. "Thanks," they said. After a pause, however, they added, "I'm still resetting, though. Otherwise, they'll remember this whole ordeal," they said, motioning to the very confused bystanders in the room.

Sans' eyes became warmer with humor. "alright, kid, that's a good reason for a reset."

"This next one will be the last one. I promise, Sans."

"I believe you, kid. I believe you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't know what I was thinking exactly. I just read a comic about a genocide Frisk and a pacifist Frisk getting swapped at the end of their runs, and this idea popped in my head.**

 **Also, I have no idea who the image belongs to. I found it on a search that linked me to all of Tumblr... So, if you know who actually made the lovely image, please let me know so that I can ask permission and credit them. Thank you!**


End file.
